


【石青】吻击（BY顾璃依）

by sanmizu



Category: R18 - Fandom, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu, 石かり
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmizu/pseuds/sanmizu





	【石青】吻击（BY顾璃依）

吻击

青江取过巧克在球杆尖端摩擦两下，黑色手套似乎并不影响他的手感，伏低瞄准击球一气呵成，他似乎有意想制造一个乱局，第一杆就是安全球。  
只有两人独处的时候石切丸会想青江到底在想什么，但青江很少有让他猜到。比如石切丸以为青江是在邀请他对战，青江扣住了他的手，说：“我并没有和你玩9球的意思。如果是，第一局我就会一杆进洞——你也知道我擅长黄金开球*。”  
青江的技术很好，无论是台球还是床上。  
手持着球杆的青江已经不紧不慢地沿着台球桌走了三圈，或许是独处时的灯光太过暧昧，石切丸总觉得青江的每一个动作都在诱惑他。青江刻意没有扣上最上面的几颗纽扣，复古风的马甲看起来更像是束腰，黑色的紧身裤包裹着青江的长腿，也将他的臀部曲线勾勒出来，而青江用压袖环固定住的袖子和半掌手套之间露出的手腕微微渗着汗水，显然在石切丸进来之前，青江已经热身完毕。  
青江终于在头颗星*立定，上半身自然地贴向台面，将那戴着手套的手掌扣紧在桌面上，微微眯起自己的眼睛。  
石切丸这才注意到青江穿的是高跟鞋，细跟的高跟鞋穿在青江身上仿佛是帮助他钉在了地面上，丝毫不影响他的平衡。同时他也听见青江的一声轻哼，除了大局已定的自得，还带着些微欢愉的意味。  
球杆在青江的虎口间徘徊几下，忽然以一种极具爆发力的速度击中了母球，是青江常用的高杆，母球在台球桌上肆虐着，精准地沿着青江所计算的轨迹击中每一个球。一时间桌面上仿佛开启了盛会，球与球高速碰撞之后奔向球带，画出一道道令人眼花缭乱的轨迹，最后又归于沉寂。桌面上唯一的白点最终停在了头点*，青江满意地起身拾起母球，将它随手扔进了球带里。  
“Bravo！”石切丸鼓掌，每一下都极为有力，回声在空荡的台球房里响彻。  
“清杆也是我最喜欢做的事之一。”青江跳上台球桌坐下，绷直了脚面展示着高跟鞋衬托下的腿部线条，石切丸注意到坐下的那一瞬间青江微微皱了皱眉头。  
青江确实是在诱惑他。确定关系五年，石切丸主动的次数还是太少。  
“可惜刚才你的姿势并不标准。”石切丸将青江从台球桌上抱下来，“怎么，又犯了老毛病？”  
“那还请赐教。”青江将母球掏出来放在开球区内，又翻出了9球随手放在一个刁钻的角度，重新伏在了台球桌上。  
石切丸笑了一声，从他手中接过球杆，靠在青江的背后，同时将他的肩膀向下压了压。  
青江的马尾被石切丸拨落在了身前，他甚至能感受到石切丸略带粗重的呼吸喷在他的后颈，而后转移到耳边，石切丸手心的热度隔着手套传递到他的手背，居然有些在偷情的快感，连后穴都更加敏感，跳蛋在内的振动都清晰了几分。  
石切丸自然是感受到青江的颤抖的，他有些吃惊青江居然会以这种方式引诱他，一时血气上涌只觉脸有些发烫。“腰再下沉一些。”随着动作的纠正，青江的臀部贴上了石切丸的裤子前端，那种颤动就更加明显了，青江清晰地听见了石切丸咽口水的声音。  
“不来个一发进洞吗？我是说台球哦。”青江转过脸，对着石切丸做出邀请，被撩到耳后的头发遮不住那只红色的眼，青江眨了眨它，同时手肘微微抬起——  
随着他的动作石切丸深吸一口气就是一杆，母球撞上长边之后反弹，击中9球之后分别滚进了两个球洞里。  
“Bravo！”青江回以一样的话，“9球进洞，是你的胜利。”  
他一转头，对上石切丸幽深的双眸。

如果说石切丸把青江按到台球桌上扒下裤子从他后穴里抠出那颗跳蛋的时候青江还带着些得逞的快意，那么在石切丸解开他衬衫的扣子看到他乳头上贴的创可贴的时候，青江知道自己玩脱了。  
原本温柔缱绻的吻一下子变了味道，撕下创可贴之后石切丸几乎是啮咬着他的乳尖，在刺痛中青江弓起身将胸口送了过去以期求得更多快感，换来石切丸在肌肤上留下的牙印。石切丸略带着惩罚性质的吻一路向下，在抬起青江的大腿舔过他的大腿根之后，忽然将青江翻了个身压在球桌上。  
原本已经充血的乳尖在接触到粗糙的台面之后愈发挺立，青江下意识地挺腰试图让上半身远离球桌，被石切丸一手按了下去，青江只觉得快感似乎都在往头顶冲去，挣扎间长发散落下来，下身也开始渗出黏液。  
“还敢不敢这么诱惑我了？”石切丸也不好受，青江听到他沙哑的声音居然还有几分自得。  
“这得看你的表……”青江的话被堵死在石切丸的嘴里，石切丸的舌头远比他想象得灵活，在上颚打着圈就让青江彻底失守，乖乖递出舌尖和他纠缠在一起。青江死死抠着他的肩膀，在他打理得极为整洁的西装上留下揉皱的痕迹，继而在手臂的衣服上留下一道滑痕。  
是真玩脱了。  
青江都来不及和石切丸说他那条裤子里有套子，石切丸已经不知道从哪拿出了一管润滑油，对准他的后穴狠狠一挤，青江原本就已经被跳蛋搅得一塌糊涂的后穴里生生挤进了一整管润滑油，那冰凉的感觉让青江不由得一缩。石切丸安抚性地吻了吻他的嘴唇，两根手指毫不费劲地伸进了他的后穴里，青江的身体猛地一绷，几乎是不受控制地叫出了声。  
石切丸另一只手顺着他的长发从颈骨滑到了尾椎骨，似是给猫顺毛一般来回抚弄，感受着青江的身体逐渐放松下来，手指感受着青江后穴的温度疯狂地搅动起来，将原本就乱七八糟的后穴变得更加乱七八糟。青江听着水声原本是想说“也就这样的水平啊”的，却还是没忍住这上不上下不下的快感，五年恋爱关系早就让他习惯了石切丸的尺寸，两根手指还真不够看，尤其是在体内的火正在熊熊燃烧的时候，青江还巴不得石切丸赶紧上手让他连旁的都不去想。  
但石切丸显然是想给他个教训，最好是让他连话都说不出，下面连一点腺液都吐不出来。  
“啊呀，石切丸你就只会手上功夫吗……”青江的挑衅最终还是没能成功，石切丸的手指狠狠按在了他的前列腺处，青江短促地喊了一声，不由自主就射了一回。  
“你这该死的恶趣味还是没变啊……”青江转过头瞪了一眼石切丸。  
石切丸抽出手指，刻意在他面前捻了捻，甚至是带着笑意说道：“你这时间短也没变啊。”  
该死的。青江在心里暗骂，嘴上还是不讨饶：“你什么时候也会说黄段子了。”  
“跟你学的啊。”石切丸回答的同时托起了青江的屁股，润滑做得很好，青江刚射过也还是放松的时候，一时不察直接被插得挺起了腰，倒吸了一口气连叫都叫不出来，石切丸直顶到了深处，青江都能感受到他下身筋脉的纹路，而石切丸就在那一块的敏感点处研磨碾压，激得青江只能发出些气音。  
“怎么样？”石切丸贴近他的耳朵问道。  
“不怎么样。”青江回答得极快，怕是慢了一拍就再也说不出强硬的话了。  
青江只听得石切丸发出意味不明的轻笑，只觉得自己的腰间被石切丸箍住，石切丸的下身在他体内来回运动，润滑液被带出来，还未完全发挥作用就又被带了进去，想也知道有不少被打成了沫。青江的身子已经是配合着开始扭动，几乎是要从台球桌上拼了命向后迎合，乳头在台面上摩擦着，始终泛着艳丽的红色，口中时轻时重地喊着石切丸的名字。石切丸一只手从他的腰间挪下，往他的屁股上掐了一把，青江吃痛，扭头要抗议时被石切丸咬住了嘴唇，千言万语都化在了石切丸的唇齿间。石切丸干脆压住了他的肩膀，下身在他一塌糊涂的穴口进出，带出的白色浑浊顺着青江的大腿滑下，青江简直觉得自己会被石切丸撞飞出去。一时间整个台球室里只剩下抽插和撞击声，偶有从两人喉间发出的呜咽和喘息更添几分淫靡。  
青江的脚趾绷直了踮在地面上，或者说是大半个身子挂在台球桌上，快感积累着让他绷直了脚尖，总算脱离了石切丸亲吻，他干脆放肆地叫出了声。小腿的肌肉已经开始痉挛了，偏偏这时石切丸松开了掐住他腰的手，青江一个支撑不住直接向后倒去，倒是让石切丸插得更深了。连气都来不及换，青江只能发出短促的气音，直接被操射了出来。  
“休息一会好不好……”青江难得地认了输，石切丸将他翻了个身面对自己，答道：“不好。”  
青江一口气差点没上来，而在看见石切丸慢条斯理脱下裤子从裤兜里拿出那颗跳蛋的时候青江真的很想装死。  
“是青江你自己带来的不是吗？”石切丸伸手抚上青江的臀部捏了一把，手指有意无意划过穴口。青江瞬间挺直了背，冷不防下身就被塞进了个正在振动的物体——  
天作孽犹可恕，自作孽不可活，青江算是明白了这句话的意思。  
这回是背上被台球桌蹭的痒痒的，越是想去解痒蹭着就越是无法解脱，石切丸捧着他的股间就又开始了新一轮的抽插，跳蛋随着石切丸的一次次顶入被越推越深，最终固定在青江的敏感点上，石切丸好整以暇地理了理被青江抓皱的西装，伸手去捏青江的乳头，竟是没有了动一动的意思。  
青江被卡在这，盯着石切丸的眼神就像是生吞活剥了，无奈腰肢软得根本经不起下一轮挞伐，只得对着石切丸讨好地伸出手指望他发发善心。光是那一点的振动完全不够，却又像是能逼疯青江一样让他的意识模糊起来，快感在堆积累加，却不能达到那一个点。石切丸托起青江，青江一只手环住他的脖子，另一只手飞快地在自己下身套弄起来。  
石切丸的平常心被完全击溃了。他有意抱着青江后退两步，待到青江想要支撑时已经是只有双手能勉强够得着岸*，石切丸的冲撞又稳又狠，几乎是毫不留情地将跳蛋顶进了更深的地方。青江的呻吟已经是不成调子，指尖都开始发白只能勉强抠住边缘。“石切……不行了石切……慢点……”  
“现在不嫌弃我慢了？”石切丸的声音在他耳边响起，青江还来不及告饶，已经被石切丸整个抱了起来，后穴都能勾勒出石切丸凶狠抽插的轨迹，石切丸确实是要操哭他了，青江大口大口地吸着气，只觉石切丸猛地又戳上了敏感点，这一下实在是太狠，青江手一松差点没抱住石切丸，生理性的泪水夺眶而出，而接下来石切丸的一顶几乎让他失了魂，精液几乎是第喷出，将两个人的衬衫都污染了。青江能感觉到石切丸在他深处射出一股又一股的白浊，一瞬间他有种自己快被玩坏的感觉，好在石切丸迅速退了出来，一拽绳子把跳蛋也从青江体内取了出来。  
“你这混蛋居然给我射在里面了……”青江有气无力地控诉，“明明我准备了套子你都不用……”  
“现在用也不迟。”石切丸从地上捡起青江的裤子，从口袋里掏出一盒杜蕾斯，“准备得还挺多啊，是打算用完吗？”  
青江颤抖了一下，问道：“我能先做个清洁吗？”  
他看见石切丸摇了摇头，伸出手又去拿了什么——那是两张全新的创口贴，缓缓落在了他的胸口。

第二天醒来的时候青江在想，这哪里是一发进洞，分明是吻击*啊。

*9球比赛中开球时将球击入袋中。  
*台球台四周的护栏中，靠近发球区的那一端的短边。  
*开球线上的中心点。  
*一种用织物包住的橡胶制品在球台台边内边沿上，并和它外部周围的木质物一起构成。  
*主球碰击多于一个目标球。


End file.
